


Faerie Ring

by johnnyseocute



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyseocute/pseuds/johnnyseocute
Summary: Jonghyun should have presented his Fae abilities years ago. He felt like he didn't belong to his Spring clan, but His mother told him he was just a late bloomer, nothing to be worried about, yet he couldn't help but feel something was wrong. Sometimes he saw little flashes of a world unknown to him, glimpses at different points and time, strange faces he has never seen before, a mysterious figure shrouded in the cold. Plagued by these visions, he struggles to come to terms with what they mean and how he fits in with the Fae's society, and how he is connected to a man he has never seen before.





	Faerie Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! If any of you ever followed me on tumblr back when I was @fleurdejinki, this is being cross posted from there. I hadn't touched this since Jonghyun passed but decided to work on it once again for my fiction class I'm currently in. Tags/warnings will be updated as I write out the story, since it is very much in a skeletal state since I haven't touched it in so long.

_**Spring** _

The more time he spent here, the more he realized the forest was truly his home, everything from the way the leaves smiled brightly up towards the sun, to the way all the animals, both large and small interacted with each other. Even the flowers seemed to have a language all their own as they swayed in the breeze, bees occasionally buzzing around them. His favorite spot was by a small stream, he could sit there for hours, and on many days, he did just that. Sighing, he let the cool water run through his fingers as he glimpsed into the human world that lie beyond the water. He was never brave enough to cross over, but he promised himself that one day he would. Just to get a look at a real live human.

He had seen pictures of them in old storybooks from his mother. They were ugly beasts who wanted his kind dead. They would not rest until the last of the Fae had been vanquished, or so he had heard. There hadn’t been any attacks from either side in a few millennia, yet his people were always ready in case an attack did occur. He didn’t pay too much attention to the rumors though, as they were just that: rumors. Instead, he pondered if their forests were like his, and from what he could see, they looked the same, but did they have the same gentle breezes that came from the west? Could they see the different courts or citadels around them? Most importantly, could they see into Faerie, just as he could see into their Realm?

_**Summer** _

The leaves grew greener as he moved through the forests, creating a canopy above, protecting him from the hot summer sun. Sweat glistened on his brow as he treaded through the woods. It felt like he’d been out here for days, when in reality it had only been a few hours. He would never complain out loud though, as he had one of the most highly regarded jobs in the Seelie court. Yet he just couldn’t seem to catch a break. It seemed like every damn day, there was a new problem for him to investigate. Last week it was an Unseelie who charmed his entire brigade into thinking they were animals. Then someone’s child was lost, this week it was a goblin. He didn’t even understand how those pesky creatures even managed to sneak out of the badlands, yet here he was, trekking through the damned forest looking for one. He finally caught wind of it, chasing around a baby squirrel. He sighed again, when he signed up for guard duty, this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind. He caught up to the goblin, quickly snatching it by its neck and dragging it back to the Citadel. Someone else could deal with it there, all he wanted was to focus more on his training.

_**Autumn** _

Summer changed into Autumn, long gone were the green leaves that graced the trees of the forests, in their place was a wide assortment of colors, ranging from fiery red, to a mucky brown. Leaves crunched as he traveled over one of the paths that led from his secret gathering site. Turning his head, he checked to make sure he wasn’t being followed. When the coast seemed clear, he made his way across the ravine and headed towards his homestead. Once entering, he pulled his bag from around his shoulders and began to empty it. He’d been gone since the early morning, in search of ingredients for the potions he was working on. Lately business had been picking up, and with that, he needed to go search and forage more. His skills with potions made him well known, not only in the Autumn court, but by all Unseelie Fae alike. It was peculiar for an Autumn Fae, such as himself to be well versed in potion magic, because it really was a Spring thing, but it worked out well for him. Organizing his ingredients had to be his least favorite task, there was nothing fun about keeping his workshop tidy, but it allowed him to take inventory of the items he had, planning out this week’s mischief in advance. Maybe this time he would be able to turn one of the guards into an animal, instead of making them act like one.

_**Winter** _

Soon the trees lay barren, the last of leaves had fallen, and now their branches were covered in snow. He made his way through another gate, looking for a lake that lie just beyond. The king himself set aside this task for him, hearing the words play over in his mind.

“You are the only one I trust for this, do you understand?” The king loomed over him, and despite working for him since he was a child, he couldn’t help trembling slightly in his presence.

“Of course, I understand! You’re not the only one who is concerned.” The king softened his features, realizing the truth of the younger’s words.

“Please, just bring him home.” Key dashed out of the palace, any time wasted meant putting his friend’s life in danger.

He tried not to think of what would happen if he failed; the shame and embarrassment it would bring him. Wolves howled up to sky, looking for a moon that hadn’t quite risen. If he didn’t hurry back, he would be the subject of their howls, and he really wasn’t looking forward to being wolf food today. He made it past a clearing and there in front of him was the lake he was searching for.

Quickly he pulled out his chalice from his bag and prepared the sample he was given. What was the recipe again? He shook his head to clear his thoughts and began to pour the prince’s blood into the cup. The spell…what was it? The wolves howling increased as did his nervousness. He tried to focus on the task at hand: first pour the blood, and allow it to sit in the chalice. Then add the mixture of dried herbs. Looking around, he pulled out one of the queen’s flowers, and let it sit in the mixture as well. He placed his hand in the mixture allowing the magic to flow through him and into the blood, if everything went well, he would be able to locate the Prince.

_**Unknown** _

He liked the forests at night, the way the moon softly glowed over the trees, and how the stars would twinkle in the dark sky. Nothing was more calming than these forests. He crossed over a fallen log and sat next to a small stream. He’d never wandered this far before and he was beginning to wonder where he ended up. Surely it wasn’t the same forests he grew up in. These trees were far too tall, and proper looking. Like something straight out of a children’s story. The trees back home were decrepit and seemed to have no symmetry in the way that they grew. Where was this place? The stream idly ran by his feet, and he winced as the cold water passed by his toes. Looking across the stream he caught a glimpse of what looked like a cabin in the distance. It was illuminated by soft white lights, and he could make out a few figures standing around it, before they all headed inside the building.

Taking off his shoes, he waded across the creek and made his way up the bank on the other side. Slowly, he made his way towards the cabin, but stopped when he noticed a slight shimmer in the air. As he reached out to touch it, lost deeply in thought, an owl cooed in a tree nearby, startling him before he could place his hand on whatever was in front of him. Had he made his way to the edge of the Spring Forest? Rumors traveled around both the Seelie and Unseelie courts about a tear in their realm that lead to the human world. But everyone just assumed in was an old tale meant to scare children from running too far from their parents. Nobody truly believed it existed, did they? If he found it, he wondered how many others had stumbled across its path. Others needed to know about this and quickly.


End file.
